


day twenty-nine

by aomines



Series: aokaga month [29]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomines/pseuds/aomines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't tell me you called me while you were jacking off?"</p><p>His hand paused on his dick. "Alright, I won't tell you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	day twenty-nine

**Author's Note:**

> combination of aokaga month prompts & 30 day nsfw otp challenge
> 
> prompts: hear & phone sex

“Can you hear me now?” he asked for the tenth time, stepping into the quietness of the bathroom the most far away from the social function. 

“Yes, finally. I thought that was supposed to be a business party, why is it so fucking loud in there?” 

It was definitely a business party. A fancy ballroom with whole bunch of men in dress clothes with women in cocktail and evening dresses. His father brought him along since everyone had been asking about him since he left for Japan and returned back with a Winter Cup trophy and schools pretty much lining up at his door to scout him. It was boring to talk about his future to twenty different adults, especially when he wasn't allowed to drink. Aomine calling him was actually a heaven sent and an excuse to leave for once. 

Kagami ran a hand through his hair, a sigh escaping his lips. "Rich people get obnoxious when they start drinking. Why'd you call me anyway, aren't you supposed to be studying?" 

He shrugged to himself while eyeing his text books across the room at his desk. "I gave up," he said, a sigh falling from his lips, "how's the party?" 

"It's annoying. Everyone keeps asking about my future. Plus I have to keep telling people I have a girlfriend since I keep forgetting to deny I'm not single. And not to mention," the redhead paused, listening on the other side of the line with a frown. "What are you doing?" 

Aomine paused, choosing to clear his throat. "Nothing. Continue talking." 

"Okay," he said slowly, "but everyone here is just expecting so much out of me since my Winter Cup win. My parents obviously never stopped bragging about it while I was still in Japan." 

"That's annoying." 

"Yeah I know," he said, still listening to his boyfriend's surroundings before he finally caught on to what he was doing. "Don't tell me you called me while you were jacking off?" 

His hand paused on his dick. "Alright, I won't tell you." 

His crimson eyes rolled, his left hand adjusting his tie in the mirror. "I don't even feel like asking why." 

"Good, so I'll tell you. I got sick of studying and since I'm wearing your Seirin t-shirt, I can still smell you. And that smell reminded me of the time we fucked in your locker room, which lead me to jacking off and me deciding I wanted to hear your voice while doing so." 

A light smile tugged at Kagami's lips. "Thanks for thinking about me I guess, but you really didn't need to call me." 

"Yes I did. I want you to join me," he breathed, resuming the slow strokes to his dick. 

He swallowed, listening to his breathing go shallow and a small moan bubble up his throat. "I'm at a rich people party jackass. I can't just whip out my dick in this fancy bathroom and blow my load." 

"Yeah you can. Just whip out your dick and blow your load with me," he sighed. 

Kagami looked down at his crotch, the lust in Aomine's voice definitely causing his body to react. He let out a frustrated groan, his left hand cupping the front of his pants. "Just give me a sec to undo my belt and stuff." 

"Okay," he said, his strokes not faltering while he hears the jingle of his belt and the zip of his zipper through the phone. 

Once his pants and underwear were around his ankles and a small squirt of bathroom lotion on his palm did begin to stroke his cock. He waited till he was fully hard till he picked up the phone again. "Alright I'm back." 

"Perfect," he said, a moan following soon after, "how do you wanna do this?" 

His grip tightened as he tugged at his dick. "Phone sex?" 

"Fuck yes. Want me to do all the talking?" 

He scoffed. "Don't you always?" 

The bluenette sucked his teeth in return. "Anyways, I really wanna fuck you right now." 

The huskiness in his voice went straight to his dick, the pace of his hand increasing. "How would you do it?" 

"Rough. I'd probably rim you for a bit before I finger fucked you, pressing my fingers against your prostate hard enough to make you whine and quiver." 

"Fuck," he hissed, a tremor actually sliding down his spine at the thought. His strokes slowed to make himself last longer while licking his lips. "Then what?" 

"First I'd talk you into me not wearing a condom so I can cum inside you. Then I'd lube up my dick while I look down on you waiting for me. How do you wanna get fucked?" 

"From behind," he breathed, his previous effort in vain since he was fisting his cock a lot faster than before. 

"Shit," he mumbled, his hard on lightly twitching in his palm, "that's perfect. After I put my dick in you, I’d tease you at first. Keeping my thrusts shallow and long till I’m balls deep inside you over and over. Then I’d wait till you beg for it before I start fucking you hard and fast.” 

“I’m not gonna last long, please hurry,” he mumbled, panting while he jerked his cock at a ruthless pace. 

“Fuck, neither am I,” he laughed, his hand moving equally as fast with his grip tight. “I’d fuck you at that pace for a while, eventually slowing down to tease you before changing the angle and pounding into you. Having you moaning my name like it’s the only word you know. Somewhere in between that I’d bend over you and reach for you dick. I’m sure it’d be really hard and hot in my hand. The tip probably leaking precum everywhere.” 

Kagami cursed to himself, picturing it as if the taller boy was there with him. He could practically feel the roughness of his touch, his breath ghosting over the shell of his ear while his hips met the curve of his ass as he fucked into him. Not to mention the roughness of his palm, pulling at his cock. The redhead didn’t need to look down to feel the precum cover his hand, adding extra slip to the fast jerks at his dick. 

“I’m gonna come,” he said after a groan, his grip tightening on the phone in his hand while his orgasm built at the base of his cock with each stroke. 

Aomine moaned back in response. “Me too. Fuck,” he hissed, hearing the neediness in his boyfriend’s voice caused him to finally go over the edge. His hips arch off the bed as his cum spilled on fingers and stomach, a guttural moan rising from the back of his throat. 

The redhead’s orgasm caught him off guard, hearing the taller boy climax being the final straw before he started come while trying to stifle his groans. The spurts of cum coating his fingers and parts of the marble counter top. He didn’t realize the mess he made till he came down from his orgasm. 

“Damnit,” he mumbled, reaching for the tissue box, “I got my cum on the sink.” 

The blunette began to laugh while reaching for his own clean up material. “Hopefully no one ever searches that bathroom for DNA.” 

“Shut up, don’t jinx it,” he said, suddenly wishing his boyfriend didn’t always sway him so easily. 

“Whatever. I’m gonna go back to studying, so text me later and let me know how the rest of your night goes,” Aomine said, pulling his boxers back on after putting things away. 

Kagami smiled to himself. “Yeah, yeah. Have fun.” 

He scoffed. “I won’t. Love you.” 

He swallowed, his heart rate still accelerating after hearing those words for the millionth time. “I love you too, bye.” 

His smile was still present after he hung up his phone. Except it completely faded into a look of annoyance when he noticed a drop of cum on his black dress shoe. He’d have to thank Aomine later whenever he got the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
